Arys Rhyeline Tremayne
"Be who you were born to be. Follow the call of your dreams. See what you were born to see. 'Your magic is more than it seems"'' ((OOC Note: The following information is a work in progress ''as ''years pass by for a current character on Mischief Managed and may be used IC (In-Character) only with prior agreement in order to create new RP and acquaintances. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) ''Biography'' Early Life ''Arys'' was born to a pure-blood British witch named ''Morgana Bryce who worked as a curse breaker and often traveled abroad. During a trip to the Middle East exploring and studying Ancient History of Magic, Morgana found herself spending the night with a fellow pure-blood far from home, his name was '''''Cyril Tremayne. A former classmate at Hogwarts when she was young. Nine months and an early retirement later Arys Rhyeline Bryce was born in Cornwall. Morgana was deeply embarrassed at her situation and never told Cyril about his daughter. Still her daughter was loved and cared for. She kept Arys safe in her home and the girl studied the arts, politics, etiquette and wizard lore under tutors. She was a clever child determined to do her best and prove her worth. She had limited interaction with other children so she was more mature than most others her age. " Arys is an absolute dream. She is intelligent, inquisitive, politically minded, and highly observant. Despite the circumstances, having given birth to my beautiful girl was the best thing that ever happened in my life. My only regret is that I have not said anything to her father about her birth, n''o''r have I told my daughter about who his father is. I only gave her the medallion with the symbol of the Tremayne that Cyril gave me when we first met " Her mother had a potions accident just before her eleventh birthday and died in an explosion that destroyed half the house. Fortunately Arys was in the garden at the time and unharmed. She was taken to the Ministry and it was discovered who her father was. She was sent to live with her father Cyril Tremayne as her Grandparents on her mother's side refused to take her in. She had never met the man that was her father and had no idea what to expect at all. Her mother had never even mentioned him to her so it was bound to be a strange arrangement for them both. Description Possessing the slender build of a dancer, Arys moves with an ethereal grace of pale alabaster skin. Platinum blonde hair falls down past her lower back. It is straight and neatly combed currently left loose, unbound and pushed back way from her face with a simple black headband. A rounded face with large eyes of bright blue and gold gives her an exotic look. Those eyes look out on the world with a calm and surprisingly mature gaze from behind thick dark lashes. A rounded nose and full lips lead down to rounded cheeks and a short pointed chin. The softness of her face adds to that air of innocence. Quirks * Wealth: Opulent: Her mother was fairly well off and now that she is with her Father the amount of money available to her just grew exponentially. She is a Tremayne. Does that answer your question? * Overambitious: Driven and focused are good words to describe her. She isn't sure what she wishes to do but she knows it will be something great and important as she wouldn't settle for less. * Stubborn: She refuses to give up on anything she starts. She will finish and it will be done to the best of her abilities. She also has enough backbone to argue her point… even with adults if necessary. * Well-known Family - It's funny how fame and infamy can often go hand in hand, uh? RP Hooks * Pure-blood: Despite being born out of wedlock her blood is quite pure and she looks every inch the Tremayne she is... and acts like one some times. * Bastard: The daughter of Cyril Tremayne and Morgana Bryce who where never married. Morgana raised her and never told her father about her. Only now after her mother's death is her existence coming to light. Still doesn't know all her relatives. * Eager Student: Clever and quite good at gaining what she deems important knowledge Arys wants to learn all she can because knowledge is power. She also just loves to read in general. * Convincing: She can make a very convincing argument and prefers to negotiate rather than throw temper fits. Some would say she has a silver tongue as well… * Mature: She is serious and much calmer and more mature than others her age. This is due to limited experience with other children as she was kept highly sheltered by her mother. * Arts: She enjoys playing the violin, dancing and drawing. School Years House Arys was sorted into Ravenclaw on August 30th of 2022, just as her mother was at her age, causing great disappointment in his father, a former Slytherin, who frowned at the mere thought of his pureblooded daughter not being placed into a more proper house. "In old wise Ravenclaw, if you've a steady mind, those of wit and learning will always find their kind" Wand Cedar, Phoenix Feather, 9.75 inches. With a wand made of cedar and with a phoenix feather core, the owner has a match as unusual as it is exceptional. "Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, ‘you will never fool the cedar carrier,’ and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them" The cedar wand is held in high regards among witches and wizards in general. As Gervaisse Ollivander noted, those chosen by cedar wands are of an unusual inner strength or a "rock" for others. They also possess uncommon loyalty and powers of perception, and tend to have a natural sense of intuition. Often times, a cedar wand wielder will almost never be wrong about a "gut feeling", and can easy detect those who are dishonest, liars, or otherwise putting on a "false face". Beware, however, as the cedar wand owner tends to have a particular sense of fierceness, protectiveness and vindictiveness towardas those who harm their friends and loved ones. Some legends said that the "spirit of one's ancestors" reside in the wand, lending their protection and magic to the chosen. This is a thought that remains well within Arys whenever she thinks of her mother. Among the wand cores, phoenix feathers are one of the rarer, but can be the most powerfull if its allegiance is won by a worthy witch or wizard. "This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won."Like slowly kindling a growing flame, the phoenix-and-cedar combination takes longer to reveal its true range of magic. It also takes some coaxing, time, practice and effort to get the wand used to performing spells, and some times will dispel magic on its own. Those with this wand and core pairing must treat their wand as if it is a living, breathing creature, with care, patience and respect. Coupled with the wand wood, it will not take lightly to attempts to abuse its power or the wood itself, and may even revel by shooting off powerful magic as a result. This wand will always be able to sense its chosen's true intentions, and stubbornly act out in response. Pets Black Sphynx Cat called Duncan Dubh (Duncan the Black) and Owl called Zeus Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students Category:Student List by Year